


Burning Up

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is suddenly struck by a fever and he has no idea what is causing it. The thing is, he isn’t just hot but he’s hard! Jensen comes home and helps him deal with his “problem”… (featuring virgin!Jared, sneaky!Jensen and special appearance by Mike Rosenbaum).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for a prompt given by fudgebean. The prompt was "chocolate" and it turned into a Valentine fic for 2009.

  
Author's notes: **This is a bottom!Jared story**  


* * *

He was burning up … fast.

 

 

Like he’d been hit with an extreme fever in the last five minutes. His mind was whirling in chaos and his body quacked from the muscle spasms. Unable to remain upright, Jared crumpled onto the bed like a rag doll. His limbs were shaking uncontrollably and now his vision was giving out. His dilated pupils showed nothing but blur of colors and undefined objects, turning his bedroom into a foreign environment. He fisted the fabric of his shirt above his heart that was drumming against his chest.

 

 

His body was going haywire and he had no clue as to what was causing it.

 

 

But worst of all, he was hard. 

 

 

So hard that his dick was threatening to burst the fly of his jeans open.

 

 

He clearly needed help but his mobile was on the kitchen counter downstairs and he was home alone. Jensen was still stuck on set shooting his solo scenes and he had no idea when his counterpart would be home, which spelled trouble for him.

 

 

The only option he had left was to endure whatever he was going through and ride it out.

 

 

Hugging himself with his weakened arms, he curled into a foetal position and closed his eyes. He tried his hardest to tame his ragged breaths and rein some control over his thundering heart but his body was having none of it.

 

 

It was like he was tripping but ten times the intensity. Stuck on a constant exhilarating high that kept him breathless and aching with want.

 

 

All sense of time and place faded into nothingness and his world narrowed down to heat and desperate need for release. 

 

 

He writhed on the bed lost in his fiery torment for what seemed like hours until he felt a damp cloth run down his flushed cheek. He gave a startled yelp and jerked away from the touch.

 

 

“Shhh…it’s ok Jared. It’s me.” The cool hand swept back the bangs matted to his sweaty forehead and the cloth was back again to wipe away the perspiration. 

 

 

“Jensen?” he croaked, almost breaking into tears from the overwhelming sense of relief.

 

 

“Yeah…it’s me. I came home as soon as I could,” Jensen replied reassuringly as he dabbed the cloth against his skin. 

 

 

Jared blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision but without much success. All he could see was a shadow hovering above him with fuzzy features.

 

 

“Wha…what’s happening to me?” he helplessly whimpered, reaching out his right hand aimlessly for the other man.

 

 

Jensen caught his hand and trailed soft kisses along his knuckles. There was nothing sexual about the act, if anything it was comforting, but it went straight to his straining cock nonetheless.

 

 

“How many of these did you eat?” Jensen asked, voice etched with concern. 

 

 

Jared turned his blurry eyes to the dark brown spots against the back drop of the off-white duvet.

 

 

The chocolates he had been in the middle of eating before his collapse now lay scattered on the bed.

 

 

It was his first ever Valentine’s Day present from Jensen. 

 

 

A heart shaped box full of Godiva chocolates that he had found waiting for him on their bed when he had come home from work that day. A two stuffed toys that closely resembled Harley and Sadie had stood guard over it. On the box was a small card that read, “From Jensen.”

 

 

It was tacky and cliché but he hadn’t been able to stop smiling, especially since it came from a man who equated romantic dinner with gorging on two boxes of large meat lover’s pizza and slugging back a six pack. 

 

 

Not that he wanted to be pampered by Jensen or that he didn’t enjoy a good beer and a pizza but it felt nice to be showered with affection. He wasn’t used to that. 

 

 

Jittery with excitement and too impatient to wait for Jensen to come home, he had ripped the silver wrapping and popped one into his mouth. 

 

 

He had only planned to eat one or two pieces but the minute the rich cocoa and hint of liqueur hit his taste buds, he couldn’t resist another taste. 

 

It was delectable and fucking orgasmic. 

 

 

He’d lost count of exactly how many he’d eaten.

 

 

Wiping the sweat from his upper lip with the back of his trembling hand, Jared muttered, “um…I…I can’t remember … why?…” 

 

 

Jensen cleared his throat and paused before he awkwardly replied, “because … they were loaded with a powerful aphrodisiac.”

 

 

Jared gaped as his supposed boyfriend like a fish out of water. “Wha…You drugged me!?”

 

 

“Hell no!” Jensen scowled back, sounding very offended that he would even think that. “Rosenbaum switched the chocolates!” 

 

 

Mike Fucking Rosenbaum!

 

 

Jared gave a pitiful moan and pressed the side of his face into the duvet. 

 

He knew he shouldn’t have let baldy stay in their home during his vacation in Vancouver. Mike always left a trail of destruction wherever he went being the self-proclaimed King of Prank that he was.

 

 

But Mike had been behaving so well and since he was visiting his former colleagues and crew on Smallville (which was a code word for making a booty call on Superman), Jared had thought he’d be too busy to cause mischief.

 

 

After all, Valentine’s Day was approaching and Mike had his hand full satisfying his own needs with Tom.

 

 

How wrong he was…

 

 

“Imma …Imma gonna kick his ass…” he slurred into the duvet as he curled in on himself tighter, doing his best to hide his raging hard-on that was aching badly. 

 

 

Jensen stroked his damp hair and chuckled, “already taken care of Jare.”

 

 

That brought a smile to Jared’s face despite the physical strain his body was under. He’d rather fight his own battles but Jensen taking care of business for him made his stomach flutter.

 

 

Raising his flushed face toward the looming shadow, he gasped, “so…ho…how long?”

 

 

Jensen gave a wary sigh. “Couple of hours.”

 

 

“Fuck...” 

 

 

He didn’t know if he could handle being this high strung for that long. His body was begging for release, to be touched, to be kissed, to be pleasured, to be taken. Unfulfilled sexual desires that he’d been carrying ever since his relationship began two months ago with Jensen was finally coming to the surface. 

 

 

Although funnily enough, he was the one who’d been scared shitless to take their platonic relationship to the next level. Twenty six years of being deep in the closet would do that to you. 

 

 

Although Jensen never pushed him, he knew the strain it was putting on the other man. Jared felt the pent up frustration every time he stopped Jensen’s wandering hands going lower than his waistline. 

 

 

On the one hand, he desperately wanted to know what it would be like to really be with Jensen. To feel his naked skin against his own with nothing in between.

 

 

On the other hand, he was terrified to take that final step that would cement their relationship and in a way, a significant part of his identity.

 

 

These two warring thoughts had always prevented him from going any further with his co-star. But now in his drug-induced haze came great clarity.

 

 

He raised his eyes to where he guessed was where Jensen’s face was. “Jen?”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

For an instant, he thought of backing down but he swallowed his fears and whispered. “Touch me.” 

 

 

The hand that had been combing his tangled hair came to an immediate halt and slid down to tilt his chin upwards.

 

 

“What?” 

 

 

Jared’s hand shook as he reached up to grasp the other’s hand hooked under his chin and slowly guided it down to the prominent bulge hidden between his legs.

 

 

His co-star took a sharp intake of breath and the brunet’s hips jerked upon contact.

 

 

“Touch me,” he repeated again but with desperation. He was beyond talking. He needed Jensen now.

 

 

The bed dipped as the older man moved to stretch out beside his curled form. He felt a brush of dry lips just above his furrowed brows.

 

 

“You sure about this?” Jensen squeezed his dick lightly and he nearly came in his jeans.

 

 

“Yeah…I want this. I … I want you.” He panted, his free hand coming to fist the other man’s shirt above his chest.

 

 

His vision was still a blur but the sharp lines of Jensen’s handsome face came into focus as he pushed him into the mattress.

 

 

“You got me.” 

 

 

 

 

ssss

 

 

 

 

Jared lay gasping on the rumpled sheets thoroughly debauched. His pink dress shirt was gaping wide open revealing miles of sun-kissed skin whilst his jeans and underwear were caught around his left ankle. His legs were bent and spread apart with his throbbing dick standing tall in between. His own spunk drenched his chest and stomach, the excess trickling down his sides.

 

 

Jensen was half draped over his limp form, sucking on his throat as he fisted his dick with brute strokes. He couldn’t remember how many times he’d come under his lover’s skilful hands but he knew more than enough since his dick ached from being stripped raw.

 

 

“God…you’re fucking beautiful like this,” his lover mumbled against his neck as he sucked and nibbled the skin there. 

 

 

Jared was literally falling apart at the seams. His body responding to the barest of touches. It was as if his skin had thinned, making him highly sensitive to any form of stimulation.

 

 

He carded his fingers through the spiked hair and scraped his nails along Jensen’s scalp. “Jen…I’m gonna…”

 

 

“Come?” Jared could hear the smirk in the other’s voice. A sharp bite to his neck went directly to his dick, sending a bolt of electricity through his body. Pressing his head into the pillows, Jared bit into his lower lip and erupted once more.

 

 

He continued to thrust his hips into Jensen’s drenched fist until there was nothing more to give. Somewhere in the haze of his blinding orgasm, he felt harsh nips and bruising suctions down his neck and chest. 

 

 

Although he had just come, his spent dick stirred under the assault. The drug had made him insatiable, his body craving for satisfaction that never came.

 

 

His dick jerked and came alive when Jensen latched on to his nipple and tugged the sensitive flesh with his teeth.

 

 

“Uhn!..Jen…” Jared whimpered and his co-star tightened his grip around his growing member.

 

 

“Shhh I got you baby.” Jensen rolled his tongue against the glistening bud before biting into it. His hand picked up pace, setting another harsh rhythm. 

 

 

Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes and Jared couldn’t hold back his painful cry. “Fuck! Jen stop!” 

 

 

In an instant, Jensen stilled his movements and was hovering close above him. “Baby, Wha … Jesus, are you crying!? Did I hurt you?” 

 

 

He grabbed Jared by his chin and studied him closely, his eyebrows knotted and lips set in a frown.

 

 

“N…No!” Jared immediately stammered out, putting to rest his lover’s worry. “You didn’t hurt me. I … it’s just tha … that my dick is …is …” he lowered his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip, feeling the heat rise to his already flushed cheeks.

 

 

“What Jare?” Jensen nudged their nose together before resting his forehead against his.

 

 

Jared closed his eyes and breathed in deep to control his shaking breath. “It …it’s just my … my dick…so raw and ..hu..hurts.”

 

 

The emerald green eyes flickered downwards and Jensen quickly loosened his grip around his rigid member. “Fuck…sorry baby.” 

 

 

Feather-light kisses where showered over his lips and cheeks again and again in apology.

 

 

“Sto..stop it Ackles…I … I’m not a da…damn girl,” Jared scrunched his face in mock disgust, trying to get away from the tickling kisses.

 

 

Another kiss landed right on the point of his nose and Jensen pulled back. “That’s not what the fans think.” He smugly stated before fusing their lips together in a torrid kiss. 

 

 

Jared welcomed the other’s thrusting tongue, suckling onto it before tangling his own. As they fought to delve further inside the other’s mouths, their kiss grew messy and frantic. The rough scratch of Jensen’s stubble now familiar against his skin burned his cheeks. 

 

 

Breathless and wanting more, he pursued Jensen’s withdrawing lips but a hand splayed across his chest held him down. 

 

 

When he whined, Jensen pressed their lips together once more before heatedly mumbling against them, “calm down babe, I just want to kiss you somewhere a little lower.”

 

 

His lust blown eyes sparked with mischief and Jared felt his breath being squeezed out of his throat. He watched wide-eyed as Jensen slithered his way down his body until he was settled between his splayed legs. 

 

 

He choked on a breath when his lover’s plush lips descended on his inner thighs to trail open-mouthed kisses. With every bruise he left down his thigh, Jensen drew closer and closer to his leaking dick that was begging for attention.

 

 

He flipped his head back into the pillows, barely managing to bite back his whimper when Jensen sunk his teeth into his flesh.

 

 

“So fucking sweet…I could eat you all day Jare.” Jensen smothered his lips into the swollen bite mark, sending shivers down the brunet’s spine.

 

 

His body vibrated as he waited for the inevitable, feeling those sinful lips slide down lower. He outright screamed when Jensen finally grabbed the base of his dick and swallowed him down. 

 

 

Scorching velvety heat enclosed around his length and he felt himself melt into the mattress. 

 

 

It was fucking incredible. 

 

 

There was no shyness or reluctance Sandy had always shown when she gave him blow jobs.

 

 

Jensen greedily took in his length like he’d been starved of it. His tongue fluttering against his throbbing flesh as he bobbed his head up and down. It was fast and dirty as hell. Jared could barely breathe and his vision began to blur and fade. 

 

 

He undulated his hips but Jensen firmly held him down by draping his right arm over his flat stomach.

 

 

When Jensen scraped his teeth against the underside of his dick and sucked his head with hollowed cheeks, Jared fell apart.

 

 

His hands tugged at the bunched sheets and his body arched off the bed as he spilled his load down his lover’s throat.

 

 

Floating in a euphoric haze, he felt Jensen give kitten licks to his softening cock and gradually move lower until he was sucking on his balls.

 

 

Jared stretched his long arms over his head and spread his legs wider because having Jensen’s mouth anywhere on his body was bliss.

 

 

The drug, it seemed, was finally wearing off since his reaction time was slowing. His dick did twitch in interest but it lacked the urgency it had before. 

 

 

He was enjoying the calming afterglow when he was suddenly bent into two with his knees pushed into his chest. His eyes flew open and his fogged hazel green eyes narrowed in on the man between his legs.

 

 

“Je..Jen!?” Jared’s voice wavered as he felt the other’s tongue probe his very tight and virgin entrance. 

 

 

Jensen’s eyes flickered upwards and he gave him a wolfish smile, looking every bit like a hungry predator.

 

 

“My turn Jare … don’t worry, you’ll love it.”

 

 

His words died in his throat when Jensen’s lips sealed onto his puckered hole and sucked.

 

 

Jensen was right, he loved it already.

 

 

 

 

ssss

 

 

 

 

Jensen leaned back against the headboard and idly stroked Jared’s silken waves now tangled from hours of hard sex and sleep. 

 

 

The last few hours had been amazing. 

 

 

It was by far, the best Valentine’s Day he ever had. Not only did he get to taste Jared’s untouched honey pot but he had dipped inside not just once but three times. 

 

 

The memory alone was enough to get him growing hard again and wanting a repeat performance. 

 

 

Unfortunately, the low vibration of his mobile phone on the nightstand cut into his pleasurable thoughts. 

 

 

He snatched the phone lighting fast and looked at the caller ID. 

 

 

Flicking the phone open, he promptly answered, “Rosy.”

 

 

Mike returned with his equally despised nickname, “Jenny.”

 

 

“What you want?” Jensen quietly demanded, all pleasantries aside.

 

 

He heard rustling of sheets on the other end and he guessed that Mike was probably in bed with his lover boy.

 

 

It was Valentine’s Day after all.

 

 

“Just wanted to see if you enjoyed the chocolates?” 

 

 

Jensen gazed down at the brunet draped over his legs with his head resting in his lap. The pale moonlight seeping through the curtained windows illuminated Jared’s sleeping profile. He looked completely drained with slightly puffy eyes (it had been his first time and Jensen had been a little eager…) and his lips swollen from biting. And yet, there was still a hint of a smile on his lips.

 

 

His own lips tilted upwards as he answered, “yeah, right down to the last bite.” 

 

 

Mike chuckled in amusement. “And people say I’m twisted. If Jared only knew who really planted the chocolates.”

 

 

Running his fingers through Jared’s hair, Jensen smirked, “I’m not the King of Pranks remember? You are.”

 

 

“And Jarebear will forever be fooled by the pretty boy.” His friend replied regretfully but his sentiment lacked any sincerity.

 

 

Jensen bared his teeth in a sinister smile. “Don’t worry Rosy, he’ll be enjoying every second of it … Now … tell me more about this liquid latex…”

 

The End


End file.
